


Michael and John: Facts & Untold Stories

by Galandrielle



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Fun Facts, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr, Untold stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 17:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 14,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30059253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galandrielle/pseuds/Galandrielle
Summary: Welcome to this book! Here, you will read extra stuff about Michael and John's story! By the way, this book contains MAJOR SPOILERS, so don't read it before reading the main story! More specifically, you will find:- Fun facts about specific chapter stories! (Taken and slightly changed from the respective parts on DeviantArt.) Yeah, I know I could have put those in notes under their respective chapters, but I don't want to ruin the flow of the story and add anything else besides the warnings, so I'll put them here instead.- One-shots I've posted on Tumblr!- And finally, untold stories; stories that didn't make it to the main story, so you can read them here! It will be either whole or just summaries!And that's it! I wish you like this book as much as the main story!





	1. Introduction

**Hello and welcome to this book! It's all published at once, so it's complete and no new parts will be added (unless I think of anything I didn't add). I've already covered most things you'll see inside it on the description, but I'll add some extra stuff you need to know while reading it:**

**1\. Bold letters are my comments on the story/facts you're reading, like the ones you see now.**  
**2\. Italics are used in story summaries.**  
**3\. The story will be titled depending on its genre. For example, "Story Title (One-Shot)" and "Story Title (Untold Story)". The Fun Facts will be titled with the book and its number (example: "Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 35").**  
**4\. The untold stories that are connected to only ONE story part will be located after the fun facts about this part. (For, example, if there's an untold story at Psychoburners Chapter 33, you'll read it RIGHT after you read the fun facts about it.)**  
**5\. The untold stories that don't belong to the category above will be located together with the one-shots, since those too don't belong in a specific part timeline.**

**That's it for now, I'll add more if I need to! Enjoy the extra stories!**


	2. You're Beautiful (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This one-shot was posted on Tumblr in April 14th, 2017. As you can see, my writing style is different: I use Present time instead of Past time, and I switch between character's POVs. Its plot is about John's body insecurities (before starting facing them).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Nudity and slightly mature content!

**John's POV**

My alarm goes off once again. I wake up, turn it off, get up, wear my glasses and head to the bathroom, as usual, in order to wear my contacts. After this process is done, I look at myself in the mirror.  
Beginning with my face, I see my blue hair being all over the place, as usual, and the black circles under my eyes to be more peering than ever. I hate this to myself. I just hate it.  
My pale skin makes things worse, since not only the black circles, but also the veins at my hands are pretty peering. I sigh, staring at my skinny body. Even though I have started working out for an hour every day, not much progress has been done.  
I wish I would stop wearing oversized hoodies to hide this view. But I can't. I hate it when people look at my body and think I'm anorexic or something. I'm not. I never was.

I sigh again, take off all of my clothes, look at my naked self for a moment and jump in the bathtub to have a morning shower.  
  


**Michael's POV**

Ugh, I hate it when I have to wake up early. Though I have heard John's alarm, I don't wake up immediately. Instead, I fall asleep again for a few more minutes, until I wake up, realizing that John isn't lying next to me. I get worried for a moment, but then I feel relieved when I hear water running inside the bathroom.  
I smirk and decide to make him a small surprise and have shower with him. I get up, head to the bathroom door, slowly open it and sneak in without making any noise. I stay still for a moment, realizing that John isn't singing or murmuring any song at all. He's actually very quiet.

I take off my clothes, throw them right next to John's and jump in the bathtub quietly, after finding a gap in the shower curtain to get in. John has his back turned to me, but I can see him looking very thoughtful. Hmm... Something's wrong...  
I wait until he stops throwing water at himself and I hug him from the back, gently kissing the back of his neck.  
\- Good morning, Blueberry...  
I whisper at his ear and begin planting more kisses at the back of his neck. But I stop when I look up and I see him barely smiling, looking away from me. I pull away with concern.  
\- Babe, what's wrong? Aren't you happy seeing me here?  
He doesn't turn towards me. He murmurs:  
\- No, I am, but...  
\- But?  
He hesitates.  
\- It's... It's just that I... I don't know... I just woke up and I feel like... I feel like I can't accept my own body! It's skinny, not normal at all and I hate it! I don't get why you are with me when I have THIS body!  
I hear him starting crying and, without any hesitation, I turn him around and hug him.  
\- Baby, please... Please don't cry...  
After I make sure he's a little calmer, I pull away and wipe his tears from his slightly lowering head.  
\- Can you look at me, please?  
He looks up at me, his bright green eyes wide open, with some few more tears at them ready to come out.  
\- Look, I know that it's impossible NOT to feel insecure about your own body every now and then. All of us do, including myself. But who freaking told you that I stay ONLY for your body?  
I take a deep breath and wipe some more of John's tears, ready to make a loving speech in the shower, naked.  
  


**John's POV**

\- I love you for YOU. I love EVERYTHING on you. I love your sensitivity, your love about cats, Harry Potter and so many other things; I love your laugh, your smile and the way you see the world through your own beautiful eyes. When you're happy, I'm happy along with you; when you are sad, I'm sad as well and all I want is to take this sadness away. You have the most beautiful personality I've ever seen in my life, and this makes your body perfect and beautiful as well.  
Michael smiles at me, touches my shoulders and roams his hands through the rest my skin, whispering gently at my ear:  
\- Your skin is so beautiful... It makes you look like a porcelain doll; a so sensitive and breakable doll that needs a very special care...  
I feel him kissing my neck gently (but not leaving any hickeys since we have videos to record later on), still touching the rest of my body, and I close my eyes, letting him do whatever he wants. I soon feel one of his hands petting my hair from the back, and right after I hear him whispering in my neck:  
\- Your hair is so beautifully soft and messed; I just want to pet it all day, feeling my hands going through it without getting bored of it...  
I smile, loving so much the feeling of him touching me. I wish I lived this forever, never getting tired of it. He suddenly stops, making me open my eyes and seeing him looking at me with his light brown ones.  
\- Your eyes... I get lost in their beauty every single time I look at you and I fall in love with you all over again...  
I feel myself blush, smiling more, and I look away. Michael chuckles, grabs my chin and kisses me sweetly and gently. I kiss him back, feeling all my insecurities being officially gone.  
Michael pulls away after a few seconds and smiles.  
\- You're beautiful, okay? You will always be beautiful in my eyes. Try to remember that the next time the insecurities come back, alright?  
I nod, hug him and whisper after inhaling his characteristic smell I love smelling at him:  
\- I love you...  
Michael hugs me back, probably inhaling my smell as well.  
\- I love you too...

After we pull away, I remember that we're both naked in the shower. I blush a little, looking at our bodies, and then look at Michael, who has a smirk at his face. I roll my eyes, though I smile.  
\- Don't even think about it. We have a lot of work to do today.  
Michael raises his hands up and replies, rolling his eyes as well:  
\- Alright, Jeez, it's not like I actually asked!  
He grabs a soap from behind him and asks:  
\- Can we at least take a shower together? Without doing anything else.  
\- Sounds good.  
I agree and turn on the water once again, while Michael's grabbing some extra supplies, and we start showering to officially begin our day.

And I was happy for the whole day, because I know that Michael loves me for who I am. I am always beautiful in his eyes. Always.


	3. Be There For Him (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This one-shot was posted on Tumblr in April 16th, 2017. Just like the previous one-shot, the writing style is different. Its plot is about the one time John met Michael's mom when she visited Camp Rosaline.**

_July 1997, Rosaline Camp_   
  


**Michael's POV**

\- MOMMY!  
\- Mikey!  
I fall into my mother's arms and hug her tightly, being so happy that she finally made it to visit me this year. She hugs me back laughing, petting my hair and saying:  
\- I missed you, Mikey Mouse...  
I love it so much when she calls me Mikey Mouse!  
We pull away from each other and I see her stepping back and revealing something from the bag she's holding. I jump in joy when I realize what it is.  
\- Chocolate and blueberry soft cookies!  
\- That's right, your favorite!  
She gives me the package and adds, winking at me:  
\- Eat them wisely, will you? And don't forget to share them.

Suddenly, with the word "share", I widen my eyes, remembering something. I look away from my mom and I see Johnny, my best friend, standing at the spot I left him when I saw her. He had no visitors. I blink a few times, thinking of what to do, but then my instinct makes me grab my mom's hand and lead her towards Johnny, shouting with excitement:  
\- Come on, mommy, I wanna introduce someone special to you!  
We finally reach Johnny, who, noticing that I'm not alone, shyly lowers his head. I jump next to him, pet his back to help him win some courage and do the introductions:  
\- Johnny, this is my mom. Mommy, this is Johnny, my best friend!  
Johnny slowly lifts his head and looks at my mom, who, also trying to encourage him, smiles at him and reaches out her hand. She speaks, her voice sweet and caring as always:  
\- Hi, I'm Emma. It's nice to meet you, Johnny!  
Johnny stays still for a few moments, being tensed and his eyes going back and forth from my mom to me and vice versa; but he soon finally smiles back and shakes my mom's hand, replying with as much confidence as he can:  
\- It's a pleasure to meet you too, miss Emma!  
My mom lets go of Johnny's hand, pleased with his polite answer. And this is when I get the chance to ask, trying to look as cute as I can:  
\- Mom, can Johnny come with us at the waterfalls? His parents couldn't visit him today.  
Johnny widens his eyes and shakes his head, complaining:  
\- Mike, no! I have no reason to be with you and your mom! You see me every day, whereas she will be here only today and-  
I interrupt him by raising my hand and talking louder than usual:  
\- Johnny, there's no way I'm leaving you alone! Please, mom?  
I stare back at my mom, doing this adorable face she can't say no to. And indeed, she looks at both of us, chuckling, and replies:  
\- Of course he can! As long as he wants to, Mikey, we can't force him to come along if he doesn't want to.  
I immediately look back at Johnny, doing the same face. His eyes go once again back and forth to both me and my mom; but at the end, he just nods, smiles at both of us and replies:  
\- Okay... I'll come.  
\- YAYYYYYY!  
I shout with excitement, causing laughs from my mom, who, after she is done laughing, starts heading to her car. Johnny and I follow her, and I get the chance to open the package with the cookies and offer him one.  
  


**Emma's POV**

We're at the forest, after having found the waterfalls. The three of us had a long time walking and climbing at rocks, but Michael's persistence helped us all make it to our destination. And now all of us are sitting at a bench with a table, enjoying a picnic by the waterfalls. I'm watching as Michael is listening very carefully to John, who's narrating stories about the Nymphs, creatures of the forest.  
\- And they say that if you listen carefully, you'll hear their breezy laughs; and if you're lucky, you may be able to see them dancing and if they are in a good mood, they may let you join their dance.  
\- That's so cool! I wanna go find them!  
\- It's very difficult, if not impossible to do. They are the ones who usually find you.  
\- But we can try! Please, Johnny?  
Michael begs, doing the same cute face he did before. John chuckles and replies, looking at me:  
\- Well, if your mom doesn't mind, then sure, we can try!  
I chuckle as well and I decide to give them permission.  
\- You kids can go, but don't go too far from here and be back in an hour! I need to return both of you at the camp.  
\- Okay, mommy!  
My amazing son agrees and runs deeper in the forest, but John doesn't. Instead, he asks me politely:  
\- You want to come with us, miss Emma?  
I shake my head, rubbing my temples.  
\- No, Johnny, I'm good. Go ahead to catch on Mike.  
\- Are you sure?  
He asks again, coming closer to me and looking at me, his bright green eyes full of concern. I smile at him and nod.  
\- I am sure.  
\- Okay.  
He's ready to go, but something in me makes me shout:  
\- Wait!  
He turns back at me; this time, I see confusion along with concern in his eyes. I pat the bench next to me for him to sit at; he obeys, still being confused. I look away from him and I look at my young boy, who is running happily in the woods, searching for Nymphs. And that's when I know what to do.

\- As you probably know, Johnny, Michael doesn't have a dad. I raise him alone, with the help of my sister, his aunt; though she has her own son now and takes care of him and her husband, she still has time for me and my son.  
\- Has he passed away, miss Emma?  
John asks with curiosity. I just shake my head, still not looking at him.  
\- Let's just say he doesn't belong to neither Michael's life, nor mine anymore.  
I end the subject here and John fortunately doesn't insist. I turn my gaze back at him, having the most serious look at my face. John seems to notice the seriousness, because he widens his eyes for a moment, but then stares at me with more confidence. He looks so mature for his age, so sure about what he wants and what decisions to make. He is the perfect person for me to ask him what I want to ask him.  
I take another deep breath.  
\- John, can you promise me something?  
He lifts an eyebrow with question, but just nods, waiting to hear what I want to say.  
\- If something, ANYTHING, happens to me, will you keep an eye on Michael? No matter what happens, will you help him when I won't be able to, will you make him happy when I can't, will you generally be there for him? Will you promise to do it?

John doesn't reply immediately. He bites his lip, obviously thinking very seriously what I've asked him; after a whole minute, his gaze goes at his best friend, my son, who has stopped running around and is looking towards us with curiosity. He asks, his voice echoing in the woods:  
\- Johnnyyyyyy! Are you coming???  
\- Just a second!  
John shouts back and his gaze goes back at me. I see his eyes shining greener than ever, filled with determination.

\- Yes. I promise.  
  


_April 2017, Psychoburners' home_   
  


**John's POV**

I look at that photo, which is almost 20 years old. Emma, Michael's mother, had taken it with her new camera after we finally reached at the waterfalls, the day she came to visit her son and I followed along at their small trip. It was me and Michael, tired but still happy, hugging each other with joy.  
Every time I look at it, her words she told me, that one time I met her in person, echoe in my head:

_Will you be there for him?_

\- Blueberry, I'm home!  
I return to reality when I listen to Michael's voice and the front door opening. He's full of shopping bags; though I didn't want him to do the shopping for me, he insisted and I know he's a stubborn guy, so I had to let him. Without any hesitation, I help him carry the bags in the kitchen (ignoring his complaints of him doing it fine by himself) and together, we organize all the food he bought; including chocolate and blueberry soft cookies. I smile at this detail and turn towards Michael, who opens a package and starts chewing one. He notices me looking at him and smirks.  
\- Oh, does my Blueberry want a cookie? Do you want to eat your own siblings, babe?  
I decide to play his game, so I come closer to him with a hungry look and reply:  
\- Yes! I'm a carnivore blueberry! I wanna eat ALL of my siblings!  
I try to grab the cookie from his hand, but he, being faster, takes the cookie away from me and scolds with a strict, yet funny voice:  
\- No! Bad Blueberry! Bad!  
\- But you like me this way, don't you?  
I ask him, making an adorable face. Michael smiles, rolling his eyes.  
\- Yeah, yeah!  
He gives me the other half and I giggle, taking it and starting to eat it. While I'm chewing, I look back at Michael, thinking. He doesn't know what his mom told me... Should I...? Does he need to know?  
\- Babe, is something wrong?  
Michael's concerned voice interrupts my thoughts; and suddenly, I know what I need to do. I shake my head, grab his hands and lead him to the couch.  
\- It's just something I want to tell you and I probably should have told you earlier...

He starts crying when my narration is over. Without hesitating, I embrace him into a hug, petting his back. He starts shaking from crying and I try my best not to cry along.  
\- Shhhhhh...  
I feel him shaking intensively by a sob he let go.  
\- It... It was like... like she knew... She knew... that... something... would happen to... to her. And... it did! Three... months... later...  
He sobs louder and I hug him tighter.  
\- Shhhhhh... I know... I know...  
I don't speak anymore. I let him cry as much as he wants to, but when I try to pull away, he grabs me like his life is depending on holding me. So instead, I put my back on the couch and I let him lie at my chest and continue crying there.

When he has calmed down a little, I help him sit on the couch normally, give him some tissues and let him wipe his face. When he is finally done, he looks at me, his eyes wide and red from crying.  
\- You think she would be proud of me if she was still alive?  
I smile, take his hand on mine and reply:  
\- I bet she IS proud of you.  
Michael smiles back, sits closer to me and speaks again:  
\- Then I bet she is proud of you too.  
\- Why?  
Michael comes even closer, his face very close to mine, his eyes locked to mine, and whispers:  
\- Because you are keeping the promise you gave her.  
I feel myself blush and whisper back, lowering my head:  
\- Well, I try. It's not like I was able to keep it at the previous years because... You know.  
His finger lifts my chin, turning my head back at him. His eyes are once again locked to mine.  
\- That's not true. I know you DID keep an eye on me before we went on different roads. And I generally don't care about the previous years. I care that you're keeping it now. And you are doing a great job.  
I chuckle at this and, without any more doubts and hesitations, I kiss him, putting my hands around his neck. He kisses me back, putting his hands around my waist, and soon, we get lost in each other, forgetting about the past, the future and everything in it; it is now only the two of us and the love we feel about each other.

Well, I have to admit; I think I AM doing a great job keeping this promise. And I will never break it, no matter what happens.


	4. Cockblocker (One-Shot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This one-shot was posted on Tumblr in April 20th, 2017. Just like the previous one-shots, the writing style is the same as Oriland's. Its plot is about Sean being an accidental cockblocker to Michael and John! (This happens before Sean also becomes a YouTuber, of course.)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Slight mature content!

**John's POV**

I feel Michael sucking and licking my neck hungrily, like he wants to eat me; he grabs the back of my neck to make sure he has better access at my sweet spot and keeps sucking more intensively. I leave breathy moans, not caring at all about the large hickey I'll find next day.  
He pulls my shirt upwards and licks my belly, wanting me to take it off. I obey, but right after I make him take off his too. He pushes me to lie down at the couch and starts licking and sucking at my left nipple, slightly squeezing the right one with his middle and index finger; I leave louder breathy moans, almost turning to normal moans. I close my eyes and let myself be dragged in the ultimate euphoria.  
  


**Michael's POV**

I switch nipples, starting to lick and suck the right one and slightly squeeze the left one with my middle and index fingers. I look up and smirk, seeing John's face; his eyes are closed and his mouth is slightly open, letting out loud breathy moans. Yep. He's totally turned on.  
I leave his nipples and start leaving hickeys at other places on his body, going lower and lower, making my lover be a moaning mess.  
\- Michael... Please... Don't stop...  
John begs, making me smirk more. I fucking love teasing him and hearing him begging for more. I finally reach at his pants; I slowly and teasingly unzip them, filling myself becoming more and more turned on.

But suddenly, we hear the front door open and a familiar voice screaming:  
\- SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS!  
  


**Sean's POV**

I can't believe it, I got lucky! I somehow finished earlier than usual!  
Now don't get me wrong, I love writing songs and singing them; it's the one thing I always want to do. But on the other hand, popularity keeps me SO busy. I have deadlines, people waiting for my actions and judging them, I'm generally so under pressure that I don't have time for my family!  
I say "family" meaning not only Michael, my cousin, but also everyone else. The girls are so nice and caring, Jimmy is such an adorable kid and John is like a second brother to me (with Michael being the first one). He has taught me so many things and is there when Michael isn't. I'm glad that Michael has him in his life; and yes, I DID fanboy and scream "I was calling it from the beginning" when I learned they're a couple.

I park my trailer at the usual parking slot, I get out of it and lock it. I stretch myself out and, feeling in the mood, I decide to visit Michael and John. I'm sure they are not busy right now, since it's night and they must be done with recording and editing videos for their channel. So, it's a good chance hanging out with them!  
I take out of my pocket the key to their house (since our houses are close to each other, all of us have keys for all of the houses), unlock the door and open it.  
\- SURPRISE, MOTHERFUCKERS!  
I scream, entering, but I freeze to what I see.  
John is lying at the couch and Michael's hovering over him; or at least we was until I came in, because right after he heard me, he immediately got up, grabbed his shirt (they were both shirtless) and covered himself. John covers himself with a pillow, although I do forestall to see some small hickeys at his body and a larger one at his neck.  
I smirk, realizing what was going on.  
\- Wow, you guys were REALLY getting it ON!  
\- SEAN!  
Michael screams and wears his shirt, being as red as his dyed hair. He grabs John's shirt and tosses it to his blushing owner, who starts wearing it, and asks:  
\- What are you doing here? I thought you were making songs for your new album!  
I shrug, deciding to tease both of them a little more, and reply with an innocent voice:  
\- I just finished earlier. There aren't many songs left to do, so I won some free time and I said to myself: "Why not see my awesome cousin and his adorable boyfriend?"  
I look at John, who gets up from the couch.  
\- But I guess I caught you at the wrong moment. So, that makes me a cockblocker.  
I smile hazely, finding this very funny, but seeing Michael's face changes my mind, making my smile fade away. I have fucked up. I have definitely destroyed their night.

I sigh and make a step back.  
\- I'm really sorry. You guys can go back into what you were doing. I will not bother you anymore.  
I turn my back to both and start heading to the door, but I suddenly feel a hand grabbing my shoulder.  
\- Please don't go.  
I turn around and I see Michael looking at me, his light brown eyes locked at my same-colored ones; we may not be siblings, but we still share a lot of outer characteristics.  
\- Look, I'm sorry about my behavior before, I... I just didn't expect you here, you know?  
I hug him tightly.  
\- No, I'm sorry. I should have called you that I'd come; or I should have knocked the door before I came in.  
Michael hugs me back, holding me there for a few seconds; and suddenly, he hooks my neck with his right hand.  
\- You BETTER knock next time, else I'll cut off your head and John will serve it as dinner to Toothless.  
I smirk and reply, hearing John chuckling behind Michael:  
\- I'll keep it in mind. Though that would be a good way to die. Have your head being cut off and being eaten by a black cat with green eyes.  
Michael chuckles and rolls his eyes, letting me go, and John gets the chance to talk:  
\- Well, you better be tasty, because Toothless doesn't normally eat cockblockers!  
All three of us laugh with this joke, whereas Toothless is staring at us from a corner, no one knowing what he has in his mind.

But I do know about myself. I'm so glad Michael is in my life. I wouldn't change him for any sibling in the world; he is already a brother to me. Well, not exactly, but our mothers were sisters, so it still counts!  
  


\- You guys should have really seen your faces when I came in.  
\- Sean!  
\- What? They were hilarious!!!


	5. Broken Arm (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This untold story technically jumps from the Past to the Present, so it doesn't belong to a specific timeline, therefore it belongs on the category that's mentioned in number 5 of the introduction. It's about Michael breaking his arm as a kid at the camp, and then breaking it for the FIFTH time when he's a couple with John! Enjoy!**

_1996_

\- Try to catch me, Johnny! Bet you can't go THAT fast!  
\- Oh, I will!  
\- Yeah, right!  
\- MIKE, LOOK OUT!  
\- AAAAAAAH!  
\- ...Mike?  
\- My arm hurts...

A few hours later, Mike was at his room, his arm on a cast, feeling sad and angry he couldn't go out to play. Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door, which opened and his best friend appeared. Johnny approached Mike, his hands behind his back.  
\- Mike? Are you okay?  
\- Yeah, I guess. It sucks that I can't go out, though.  
\- Yeah, it's bad...  
\- Why aren't you outside?  
\- Because I want to spend time with you! You're my best friend, remember?  
\- But I can't go outside...  
\- Who said you have to?  
Smiling, Johnny revealed what was holding begin his back: a VHS tape with "The Lion King". Michael widened his eyes, looking at the tape.  
\- No way... You HAVE this movie?  
\- Yeah! My parents gifted it to me for my last birthday... Do you want to watch it?  
\- Yeah! Wait, do you know how to set a tape? Grown ups don't trust us with those!  
\- Don't worry, I do! It's easier than it seems!  
And indeed, Johnny set the movie and the two friends watched together, having fun even inside.  
  


_2019_

\- MICHAEL, LOOK OUT!  
\- AAAAAAAAH!  
\- MICHAEL! ARE YOU OKAY?  
\- ...John?  
\- Yeah?  
\- I think I broke my arm... Again.  
\- God dang it, Michael...

A few hours later, Michael was on the couch of the living room, his arm on a cast for the fifth time, being grumpy and upset. John sat next to him, bringing Oreo cookies. Michael got one and start chewing it, sighing.  
\- Michael, are you sure you want us to still do the charity livestream tomorrow? We can cancel it-  
\- No! We're doing this no matter what! It's important!  
Michael objected, almost spitting in John's face with Oreo crumbs. He swallowed and completed:  
\- It's late to cancel now, so all we can do is improvise. Besides, we can write the high donors' names on my cast!  
\- That's actually not a bad idea! What will the least be, one thousand?  
\- Sounds good! So, what will we do for tonight?  
John smirked and asked, winking:  
\- How about watching "The Lion King"?  
Michael chuckled, getting the reference, and said, pointing John with his broken arm:  
\- Oh, I see what you did there, you scallywag! Don't tell me you STILL have the VHS tape?  
\- I think it's lost somewhere in my stuff, but even if I found it, we don't have a VHS player anymore! So, we have to adapt on what we got in the present!  
\- Disney+?  
\- Disney+.  
And indeed, Michael and John watched the movie together, cuddling into each other and eating cookies.


	6. Michael's Father (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Michael's real father never appears in the main story. However, I HAD thought of bringing him in, and he also had a full name: Jonathan Montgomery. Because the story about him is big and expands through different time periods, it doesn't belong to to specific timeline, therefore it belongs on the category that's mentioned in number 5 of the introduction. Also, I didn't add it because it had too much violence, gore and sensitive topics; besides, I had already added a lot of other stories. Now, to the summary! I'll also add dates for this one.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Violence, gore and sensitive topics in general!

_July 2018: After Michael wins his paternal home at Missoula, Montana, Mr. Brown, his mother's (and then Michael's) lawyer, reveals that he has tracked down Michael's father, Jonathan Montgomery, and asks Michael if he wants to meet him. Michael hesitates, but accepts to meet him. Father and son meet, and Michael has a neutral opinion and finds him normal enough. Or that's what he thinks..._

_September 2018: Pax West happens, and Michael feels like he's being watched._ _Little does he know that Jonathan has mental issues AND he's homophobic, therefore he hates John with a passion, and stalks both him and Michael._

_November-December 2018: Jonathan decides to kidnap John, but learning about his son being on a comma postpones his plan, so he watches and waits until Michael recovers his memories._

_January/February 2019: Jonathan puts his plan in motion, but he accidentally kidnaps Michael instead of John._ _ **(I was thinking of it happening because Michael went on the market instead of John like normally, but now that I think of it, Michael couldn't do that because he is afraid of driving at that time. So, you can assume that Jonathan kidnapped Michael with another way, probably from their house.)**_ _He keeps Michael hostage, threatening John that he'll kill him if he speaks to anyone._ _John, however, does something smart:_ _using Twitter, he puts a secret code inside his tweets, calling for help to save Michael. The fans crack the code, and while a lot attempt to call the police, most act clever and notify Michael and John's close friends. Sean is the one that takes action and talks to the police. They hesitate, but the thousands of calls they got convince them; thanks to John's recent tweet, they know where John will meet Michael and his kidnapper: a specific number of miles from the airport._  
 _John meets Michael and Jonathan, the latter wanting to kill John because he "corrupted" his son. Scared, but determined to save his boyfriend, John accepts to sacrifice his life for Michael to be free. Michael, though, who is tied and muffled on the ground because Jonathan pushed him before, uses his foot to make Jonathan lose his balance and fall; John grabs his gun and throws it to the cliff. Jonathan attempts to kill him with a knife, but with his defensive karate techniques, John disarms him. While John and Jonathan fight, Michael uses the knife to untie himself, cutting his hands in the process. At the climax of the fight, Jonathan has dropped John on the ground, trying to choke him, but an untied Michael stops him by hitting him with an leftover plank, leaving him unconscious. The two lovers also pass out, John from loss of oxygen and Michael from loss of blood._  
 _Thankfully, Sean and the police arrive in time, where they arrest Jonathan_ _and_ _take Michael and John to the hospital. When he wakes up, Michael gets a panic attack with everything that happened (and will get more for the next months), and Sean barely manages to calm him down. When John wakes up too and they can both leave the hospital, they testify about everything that happened to the police. Michael is forced to see his father, who calls him Michael Montgomery, but Michael denies this name and his father, insisting he has always been Michael Blunt._

_July-August 2019: Sean's birthday happens as before (but without Michael deciding to get over his fear of driving), and three days later Jonathan's trial happens. He is sentenced going to prison for at least 20 years, but before being taken away, he grabs a gun from a police officer, says goodbye to Michael and that he'll greet his mother for him, and commits suicide. Michael is shocked and is in sadness and confusion for a long time. One day, though, something in John's voice when he leaves to take Obi-Wan for a walk, makes him follow him, getting over his fear of driving in an instant. There, he overhears John talking to Mark about him, making him truly realize how wrong his_ _behavior_ _to John was, and finally sorting out his feelings about his father. He returns home and makes it up to John by_ _organizing_ _a nice date for him under the stars, similar to their very first date. The two lovers reconcile and Michael finally moves forward, having no more panic attacks._


	7. Michael and Minecraft (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, so this "story" happens in 2019, and more specifically when Minecraft is back on trending and a lot of YouTubers play it, including PewDiePie and jacksepticeye. What did Psychoburners do about that? Well, since I'm not a fan of Minecraft, John isn't either. Michael, however... Cannot resist. So, here's a sketch they filmed about it.**

\- See you next time!  
\- And always remember!  
\- BURN PSYCHOS WITH FIRE!  
Psychoburners had just finished recording another video. John stopped the recording and checked if it was recorded properly, whereas Michael was looking at his phone.  
\- Well, would you look at that!  
\- What's up?  
\- Minecraft is popular again! Lots of people play it!  
\- Huh. Interesting.  
\- ...  
\- Michael, WE will NOT play Minecraft, okay? We don't have to and you know it!  
\- Yeah, of course! Nobody forces us to!  
\- Exactly! People will understand! Hopefully.  
\- Yeah! They will understand if we don't play internet's latest trend games!  
\- That's right! Now, I'll go cook, what will you do?  
\- Uh... I'll edit, if you don't mind?  
\- Okay, go ahead!  
John petted Michael's spiky hair and left, leaving Michael alone in the studio. He checked to see if his boyfriend was watching, then he opened the Minecraft site. He looked at the game purchase for seconds that seemed like centuries, thinking about it over and over... Until he bought it.  
Checking to see if anyone was coming, Michael installed and opened Minecraft. He was soon inside it, building... killing... discovering... Building... killing... discovering... There was no return. No going back.

\- MICHAEL! LUNCH IS READY!  
John shouted from the kitchen. There was no answer. Confused, he shouted again:  
\- MICHAEL?  
Still no answer. John walked away from the kitchen and outside the studio. He knocked the door.  
\- Michael? Are you in there?  
He opened the door. He saw Michael, his eyes shining and focused on the screen, repeating over and over:  
\- Gotta build more... Gotta build more... Gotta build more...  
\- Michael?  
\- Gotta build more... Gotta build more... Gotta build more...  
\- MICHAEL?  
\- WHAT?  
\- Are you playing Minecraft?  
\- YES, SO DON'T BOTHER ME! GOTTA... BUILD... MORE... MORE...  
John was looking at Michael with horror as his voice was deforming, sounding more and more terrifying, more and more desperate. Suddenly, Michael looked at the camera (which was on John's point of view) and screamed with the most deforming voice, making the screen red:  
\- GET OUT!  
And the screen turned to black.


	8. General Fun Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Some fun facts aren't into ONE specific story part, but rather apply to more than one! So, they'll all be sorted here!**

1\. I call Jack (jacksepticeye) Jack in the descriptions and real life, but I start calling him Sean in the story itself from part 32, because that's how John (and later Michael) call him from that point forward! And remember, even if the story is on a third POV, it still focuses on Michael and John (and occasionally other characters too)!  
2\. Jerry, the guy John meets when he gets both Toothless AND Obi-Wan, would play a bigger role: he would become Michael and John's editor! As mentioned in Chapter 29, John doesn't trust anyone besides himself (and Michael later on) to edit their videos; however, John would change his mind, remember Jerry and he and Michael would hire him! I didn't write it because I was on a rush to finish the story, and I wasn't sure WHEN Jerry would be hired as Psychoburners' editor. But since there are HUGE time skips in Chapter 49 and the Epilogue, we can assume that Jerry was hired between 2020 and 2022!  
3\. I never mentioned what was the greatest subscriber number the Psychoburners channel made it to; the biggest you see is 500.000 in June 2016. Did they go beyond that? Did they ever reach to one million subscribers? Well... Yes, they did. Maybe more. Who knows?


	9. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 33, "An Unexpected Roommate"!**

1\. I had thought of a mini-story to happen in Wade's wedding, but it was stupid, therefore I abandoned it. So, I only decided to show that Michael and John were there and nothing more.  
2\. I always wanted Jack to stay in John's place while Michael was absent. Originally, I had planned for Jack to go on a break to his relationship with Signe and stay with John (Michael was absent for the same reason as in the final story), without anyone knowing, to be away and think. After Michael returned, he would go back to Brighton to reconcile with her. But real life brought it that way that Jack was ACTUALLY in Los Angeles from July to October 2018, AND he had broken up with Signe, therefore it was easier for me to make him stay with John for a while. (By the way, by doing this doesn't mean I don't respect Jack and Signe's privacy. I do. I just used that break-up and Jack's trip to LA to strengthen Jack and John's friendship and that's it.)  
3\. I had a LOT of ideas of mini-stories about John and Jack living together (including babysitting Jimmy), but this part was already long, so I discarded them.  
4\. I believed "Sean" and "Shawn" were the same thing, but apparently, the first is the IRISH way of spelling, and the second is the AMERICAN way! And Sean Blunt is American. Whoops! I did find an excuse for his name, though.  
5\. The big thing Mark is talking about is the project "A Heist with Markiplier". It came out in October 30th, 2019, yet he has revealed he and the crew had been working on it for a least a year! So, it was easy to add this Easter egg, because who says he wasn't working on it at the same time he was working with Jack on the "CLOAK" brand?


	10. Wade's Marriage Incident (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Normally, I would write the full story since it's short, but because it's incomplete and I don't want to write it because I find it stupid, I'll just present a summary.**

_Wade's marriage with Molly happens at May 26th, and Michael and John are invited. First, it goes as normal; the marriage happening, photos being taken etc. Later, though, while everyone is dancing and partying, Michael, for a reason I never found, gets fully drunk, causing him to throw up and pass out. Embarrassed, John carries him back at the hotel and leaves him at their hotel room. However, he still feels upset about what happened and goes to sleep elsewhere (perhaps Jack's hotel room). The next day, Michael and John talk about Michael's issue, reconcile and apologize to Wade and Molly for the incident._


	11. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 34, "Return from the Past"!**

1\. I didn't look up WHEN Jack was on tour in 2018 for Chapter 33 and I did for this. Thankfully, the tour dates fit with the dates Jack is on John's house, besides the "Just for Laughs" show in Montreal on July 26th; you can assume he left the house to stay there for a couple of days and then returned.  
2\. Sean's name backstory is a little cheesy, but the best I could think of! Besides, it gave me a chance for a mini-story where Sean meets Sean, his mother's first (and probably last) true love.


	12. Roommates (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Okay, so I had a lot of ideas about John and Jack's adventures as roommates, and a funny sketch they could do after Michael's return! So, I'll present the best here. They'll also have titles!**

_Babysitting AKA Fight to the Death_  
John and Sean were drinking coffee, when the door knocked. Surprised, John got up and opened the door. Amy was standing there with Jimmy, smiling awkwardly.  
\- Oh, good morning, Amy! What brings you here?  
\- Good morning, John! I'm really sorry that I didn't let you know sooner, but I have something urgent to do and I need you to watch Jimmy for me!  
\- That's okay, I can do it. It's always a pleasure keeping him here!  
\- Thank you, thank, you thank you! Jimmy, you'll stay with John, okay?  
\- Hurray!  
Jimmy shouted in excitement, getting inside John's house, but stopping when he saw Sean. He quickly hid behind John. Curious, Amy got inside as well.  
\- Oh, I didn't know you weren't alone! Do you have guests?  
\- Sort of. Amy, this is my friend Sean, or Jack, as you know him; he temporarily lives here. Sean, this is my good friend Amy! And her son, Jimmy.  
John did the introductions. Amy and Sean shook hands.  
\- Pleasure to meet you, Amy!  
\- Pleasure to meet you, uh... Sean, was it? Or do you prefer Jack? Anyway, I've heard about you!  
\- I'm good with both! I've heard about you too! Oh, and hello to you too, Jimmy!  
Jimmy barely said a "hi", but stayed hidden behind John. Looking at Sean, Amy asked:  
\- John, are you sure you can stay with him? I can find somewhere else to-  
\- No, Amy, it's actually fine! Sean won't mind! Right?  
\- Yeah, I'm okay with the little guy staying here!  
\- If you boys insist... Then I'll be on my way! Be a good boy, Jimmy, I'll be back soon! Bye!  
\- Bye, mom...  
Jimmy greeted, still hiding. After Amy left, John whispered to Sean:  
\- Play pirates with him, he opens up easier.  
\- Got it.  
Sean whispered back, knelt to the floor to be at Jimmy's height, and asked with his most Irish pirate voice:  
\- Aye, laddie, you don't happen to be Captain James, are ya now?  
\- Yeah! That's me! And who might you be?  
\- I'm Captain Jack, conquer of the Seven Seas!  
\- No, that's me! I'M the conquer of the seven seas!  
\- We'll see about that! Captain James, I challenge you to a fight till the death!  
\- I accept!  
Jimmy shouted, getting over his shyness. Sean looked at John, who winked at him and spoke:  
\- Captain James! We're getting close to a swirl!  
\- Keep the wheel steady, Boatswain John, while I fight Captain Jack! We can't let the storm stop our fight!  
\- Aye, we can't! Draw your sword!  
Sean shouted, looking for his own imaginary sword. Chuckling, John led the two "captains" to the living room, gave them each one wooden sword, while he got a boat wheel for himself. The game continued, with Captain James and Captain Jack fighting, while Boatswain John was trying to control the ship.  
A few minutes later, Captain Jack was defeated, Captain James became the conquer of the seven seas and Boatswain John drove the ship somewhere safely and cooked lunch for himself and the captains.

 _The sketch_  
Happy that he was home, Michael walked in with his suitcase, but he was surprised to see something he didn't expect: John and Sean doing experiments and causing explosions! Their clothes were ripped and their faces were full of smoke. When they noticed someone was behind them, they both turned around and shouted "OH SHIT!" when they saw Michael. John approached him and spoke with his comforting voice:  
\- Oh, Michael, honey, welcome home! Look, this isn't what it seems, okay?  
\- Oh yeah? Then what is it then?  
Michael asked, lifting his eyebrow and crossing his arms. John and Sean bit their lips, not knowing how to reply. **(Yeah, I never found a reason WHY they were doing experiments.)**  
After a few seconds, though, Michael smirked and asked:  
\- Well, can I join in?  
John and Sean smiled in relief and allowed Michael to join them. But a few minutes later... Michael and John's house was on fire, having just exploded. The three men were looking at it, dirtier and with their clothes more ripped than ever. Upset, Michael spoke first:  
\- I thought THIS would work!  
\- Well, it didn't and we're sleeping outside tonight! And... For the rest of our lives.  
\- I live in Brighton-  
\- YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE TOO, SEAN!


	13. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 35, "Promise"!

1\. My plan was for this and Chapter 34 to be together, but they both came out too long, therefore I split them.  
2\. The last name "Gallagher" means "lover of foreigners" in Irish; it fitted perfectly to Sean's mother's true love.  
3\. I was thinking of the promise rings exchange to happen exactly one year EARLIER, on John's 30th birthday, but I found it too early, so I moved it to his 31st birthday.  
4\. There is an alternate ending in my mind where Michael doesn't survive the car crash, and John lives in sorrow for a long time, until he finally moves on. He starts working for another YouTuber (I had thought of MatPat), gets married (probably with Emily) and has children, until he dies of old age and reunites with Michael at the place he saw him on his dreams. Luckily for all of you (and Michael), I don't want my boys actually dead!  
5\. I really didn't want Michael to get hurt by a car accident, considering he lost his mom and aunt that way. On the other hand, though, I couldn't find another way; besides, it is an irony if you think about it. Then again, he's probably scarred after this.


	14. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 36, "Who Are You?"!**

1\. A lot more would happen at the same chapter (including Michael leaving the hospital), but, since I'm a sucker for details, it came out too long, therefore I split it again! You see them at Chapter 37.  
2\. Michael remembering John's eyes is a detail I thought of and added in the middle of the night; it's important since, if you remember from the first story, when Michael first met John, he felt like his green eyes were something unique, something out of the world. (And he was just 8 years old!) And he never forgot them, even after they met years later! (And vice versa.)


	15. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 37, "Revelation"!**

1\. Like I've already mentioned, this and Chapter 37 were supposed to be together, but I had to split them.  
2\. I wanted to have a scene where John gets drunk and Mark finds him and helps him, and the idea you see came up super recently. Before, I had two alternates:  
a) John goes to a bar and gets drunk. He accidentally angers a guy, who punches him in the eye, but Mark, Tyler and Ethan save John before he gets punched more and bring him to Mark's home. I discarded it because it was cliché and none of the three YouTubers would have any reason to go to any bar at all, especially Mark, who can't drink alcohol.  
b) Same as the previous, but in this Mark, Ethan and Tyler (and/or Amy) find drunk John on the road instead of inside the bar. I found it too simple.  
The final idea has more potential, since John likes the beach (don't forget he and Michael went there on their first anniversary) and Mark and Amy probably like going there with the dogs! (I might be wrong to that, but oh well!) Plus, John being on his own while drunk doesn't present any chances of him being recognized and causing suspicions to fans, who are unaware of the situation (unlike the other two ideas). Last but not least, I got the chance to add "A Heist With Markiplier" Easter egg again! ;)  
3\. Michael learning about his relationship with John and searching more about it is my favorite scene in this part, which has been in my mind for a long time! The rings having a potential role in this scene is a detail I recently added.  
4\. Since I predicted this chapter would come out long, I decided to end it on a cliffhanger!  
5\. The title has a double meaning, since this part talks about TWO revelations: John accidentally revealing Michael's amnesia to Mark, and Michael's relationship with John being revealed to Michael.


	16. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 38, "Hazy Memories"!**

1\. I had two ideas of the scene of Michael finally remembering John. In all of them, they would hang out with Mark, Tyler and Ethan, but the rest was slightly different:  
a) There would be a karaoke night and John would sing "All of Me" by John Legend, a song he and Michael had connected their love with. Michael would remember, go on stage and kiss John in front of everyone. I discarded it because I found it too cliché.  
b) Same as the final, but John would run to the bathroom to cry instead of puking. I went with puking because John's eating problem isn't shown enough (you see more in Chapter 39, too).  
2\. Michael kissing John and remembering him is cliché too, that's why I've made Michael having random memories and remembering stuff even before the kiss. That "something" I describe is Michael's love for John, which leads him to comfort John, kiss him and finally shed light to his mind.  
3\. Michael's memories aren't fully back yet. In fact, he still has some hazy memories about his family, Sean, the girls, and generally anything John isn't actively in. He gets fully healed at Chapter 39.


	17. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 39, "Lucid Memories"!**

1\. John's eating problem comes to light more. Not a lot, though, since the main subject here is Michael fully recovering his memories and remembering his life.  
2\. Michael's memories are copy-pasted from the first story, yet I needed to change some words to fit more and correct some mistakes I had done back then.  
3\. If you remember from Chapter 34, Sean's dad, David, wanted to see him again, so it's obvious Sean visits him after Michael leaves for Rosaline Camp. What did they say, though? That's up to you to decide.  
4\. The marble scene literally came to my mind at night. I was in dilemma whether Michael and John should bury their marbles or not, but then I thought of it the way John does: that by burying the marbles, they end a circle, allowing a new one to begin. This doesn't mean their friendship is destroyed, though! (Though it is more than a friendship now, but oh well! Details!) It means they're giving the chance to some other people (preferably children) to truly bond.


	18. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 40, "Traumas and Scandals"!**

1\. The title is similar to the title of Chapter 22, "Confessions and Cosplays", implying two important things happening. In that chapter it was John's confession about his suicidal thoughts and the cosplays he and Michael did, while in this chapter it's Michael's trauma and a scandal related to Sean.  
2\. As you saw, Michael is now traumatic with driving, something that makes sense after his accident. I had found a way for him to get over it, but I discarded it because it was inside a story about his real father, which was discarded for having too much angst. So, I found a different way for Michael to get over his trauma.  
3\. Yep, Sean Blunt is officially gay! I had never declared his sexuality, since unlike the rest, he was never seen with a significant other, therefore I had an open gap to declare him gay (unlike Michael and John, who were both seen dating women before dating each other, therefore they were declared bisexual).  
4\. Sean being gay started when I did a roleplay with an online friend of mine at kik, acting as Sean and an OC of their own going on a date. Later on, I added that OC too, though I'm no longer at kik and I've forgotten most details, besides his name (Jackson), his sexuality and that he has pink hair.  
5\. Sean coming out as gay was supposed to happen at 2020 or 2021, but because of the Corona Virus outbreak, and since we don't know how things will be in 2021 yet, I moved it one year earlier.  
6\. I had two ideas about the way Michael and John discovered the scandal Sean was involved:  
a) Being on a convention (like Pax East) and finding out about it from either the news or other people. They would then be nervous to make it back to Los Angeles as quickly as possible.  
b) Hanging out with their YouTube friends, but still being in Los Angeles.  
The idea with Jimmy's birthday came up at the end after I coincidentally wrote his birthday date as the date Sean came out. When I remembered it, I decided Michael and John to be at Jimmy's party and not only them, but also Emily, Evelyn and Amy learn about the scandal at the same time (instead or learning it individually like before).


	19. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 41, "The Real Sean Blunt"!**

1\. The title is obviously about Sean revealing "his true identity" to the world. Not that his personality changed, obviously! He's still the same goofball we know and love, his sexuality is the one that's clear. Also, I originally posted this part on June 2020, so it was the perfect month.  
2\. Sean cosplaying as Flash came in my mind recently, since I noticed that if he walked around without a disguise, people wouldn't leave him alone while exploring Pax East.  
3\. Now you see why I had to move the year where we learn Sean's true sexuality one year earlier: Sean coming out to Michael and John's panel on Pax East/West has been in my mind for a long time. However, I never thought of this panel being their very first, and I've never written Michael and John having another panel before, therefore I had to change that detail too.  
4\. Jackson is an OC who's not mine, so I know nothing about him besides his sexuality, pink hair and name. I decided, since I've lost contact with the one who created him, to develop him by myself and add some extra things (but not too many) about him. If you open this chapter in Wattpad, you'll see that I dedicate it to Jackson's true creator. ;D  
5\. Besides the Pax East panel, Jackson and Sean were supposed to officially meet at Michael and John's signing the next day, but I decided the pride parade is a more fitting place; besides, I was planning for Michael and John to make a meet-up there. Sean DID participate to the signing, though, but I decide not to show it since nothing important happened.  
6\. While writing this part, I had in my mind someone I know very well who's in Sean's age and recently discovered their true sexuality. (Also, their birthday is near to the date of its post, June 15th, 2020.) I won't reveal who it is, obviously, but if you see that, mysterious person, then you know who you are and I'm proud of you. ;D


	20. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 42, "New Career, New Addition"!**

1\. The italics have been used for many purposes, like memories; here, they are used for what happens only in Sean's point of view.  
2\. I left open in purpose what Sean did with Jackson before the latter left, to let you guys imagine what could have happened.  
3\. I always wanted Sean AND the girls to eventually join YouTube too! I recently found a reason for Sean to (though I don't know if it's relevant since I have no clue how record companies work), and I teased the idea to the girls too!  
4\. Michael's new dog appearance is based on my cousin's dog (https://sta.sh/0ziyn7krh7v), whose name is actually Bruno. I didn't want to use that name, so I went with a Star Wars name instead.  
5\. I had a plan of John trying to train Toothless and Obi-Wan to get along in a neutral space BEFORE bringing Obi-Wan home, but I found this idea stupid and discarded it, since there are ways to train a dog and a cat to exist peacefully while inside the house.


	21. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 43, "Surprise Visit"!**.

1\. The title is about a special visit on Sean's birthday. If you read it, you know who it is! ;)  
2\. John has been afraid of coming back to the beach since Chapter 37, but in this part he's ready to face it! So is Michael with driving!  
3\. Emily is based on my sister (and slightly myself), therefore we both have a bunch of freckles like her when our face is exposed on the sun!  
4\. Unlike most things you read, Jackson appearing in Sean's birthday is something I thought and wrote recently! (Speaking of, the sneakers Jackson gifts to Sean are these: sta.sh/01d5otyzttey)


	22. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Part 43, "No More Weakness"!**

1\. I normally put italics when we see the point of view from a character that ISN'T Michael or John, but this time, since most of the part is focused on Sean and Jackson anyway, I didn't use them. However, they are used for memories.  
2\. Everything you see about Jackson and his life are recent additions, since I recently decided to add him in the story, because again, he's not my OC. However, I decided to be more bold and expand to his backstory a little more, even if he doesn't have a last name (and his parents are nameless).  
3\. Jackson's twin sister concept is inspired from something I recently learnt about a policy hospitals follow on new born babies: the purple butterfly on the cribs. In short, if you see a purple butterfly on a baby's crib, it means that the baby was part of a multiple pregnancy, but sadly not all babies survived. (There are a lot of information online if you look it up, but I found it and its origins on [this video](https://youtu.be/MpIMltAho-8).) I thought it would be a good idea for Sean to see a photo of Jackson and his sister, and then see Jackson on his crib with a purple butterfly; I also saw it as a way to raise awareness. Unfortunately, Jackson is born in 1995, like Sean, while the purple butterfly concept bloomed WAY more recently, in late 2016. I had to discard it, but I still kept the idea of Jackson having a dead twin sister.  
4\. The memories Sean remembers are all from the "Michael and John: A History of Friendship" Chapter 13, "Finally Free", and more specifically, the scene where Sean and Michael cut all ties with David and Nathan. As you see, there are a lot of parallels between that scene and the scene in Jackson's house:  
\- John/Sean can't believe that Sean's/Jackson's father doesn't support his son and his choices, and he intervenes, without caring about the consequences.  
\- Sean's/Jackson's father answers back to John/Sean and scolds him.  
\- Michael/Jackson interrupts the fight (literal or metaphorical) and asks for John/Sean to be left alone.  
\- Sean/Jackson stands up to his father and denies being part of "his" family (Sean did along with Michael).  
5\. The following could have also happened, but I didn't write them because the part was too long:  
a. After Jackson confessing that he wished not to have lived after learning he was gay, Sean would confess what happened to him after he came to the same realization too, telling everything from Chapter 40. I'm glad I didn't add this after all, since all this was about Jackson, and it would be egotistical for Sean to talk about himself out of the blue.  
b. Jackson's boss would show up, having learnt about him staying in the basement, and would threaten to fire Carly, but Jackson would stand up to him too and quit, demanding for Carly to keep her job. He and Sean would then leave. I also didn't add this because Carly seems to be oblivious about Jackson living in the store basement.


	23. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 45, "Apology of the Wisdom Teeth"!**

1\. Yes, this video blog with Michael's wisdom teeth removal IS based on Mark's and Ethan's ones. I can't say I copied it though, since LOTS of people have done it! Why not Michael and John too?  
2\. I thought of also adding the celebration of John's birthday, but the part was too big again, besides nothing exciting happened. So, I just mentioned that Jackson wasn't present because of work (and not being comfortable enough with Sean's family yet).


	24. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Part 45, "Who is Mysterion?"!**

1\. I won't describe South Park, because a lot of you know it, even by name, but I WILL say this: most kids in South Park have superhero (or supervillain) identities and they use them to play! "South Park: The Fractured But Whole" is a video game where you play and fight with these characters! (The Stick of Truth is its predecessor, but this time the kids play in a fantasy, Lord of the Rings style world.) I won't say more, look them and the superheroes Michael, John, Sean and Jackson cosplay up! However, I'll say more about Mysterion to help you get the references in this part.  
2\. Mysterion is Kenny McCormick's superhero identity. In his first appearance in the series, the Coon (aka Eric Cartman), was pissed because Mysterion was "stealing" his job as protector of the town, and he was trying hard to find his identity. In the end, with a plan, he indirectly forced him to unmask himself to the town, which he did, but only showed his face. Now, the South Park characters recognized him, but the audience, because of the animation, did NOT! (There's a deleted ending that expands that "joke" even more, but you'll have to look it up for yourselves.) So, the audience DIDN'T know Mysterion was Kenny until his next appearance, when Human Kite (aka Kyle Broflovski) said: "Dude, Kenny, chill out!" So, now you see that Sean and Jackson teased people the exact same way! The title is also a reference to the show and a newspaper is seen with that header at the theme in later seasons.  
3\. Unus Annus was a YouTube channel Markiplier and CrankGameplays made. Its purpose is described: a channel where they could do whatever they want, without any limits, uploading one video every single day, and when the year was over, the channel would be deleted, hence its name meaning "one year" in Latin. It started in November 15, 2019, and ended in November 14, 2020, so you won't find it anymore (unless some people have reuploaded the videos, something that ruins the whole point). The point of the channel was pretty much what John says.


	25. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 47, "Broken"!**

1\. The title has multiple meanings: it implies Michael and John's relationship break, Michael's and John's broken hearts and feelings, and finally John's broken nose at the end of the chapter.  
2\. I was looking for a reason Michael and John would go on a break, but NOT break up. Unfortunately, I didn't find anything specific, so I instead decided to show them have problems and reaching them to the climax after Jack's Christmas Charity Livestream. At least I DID write a fight this time, I hope it's good enough.  
3\. Before December 2019 happened in real life, my plan for this part was different: Michael and John WOULD go on a break again, but instead of traveling alone, John would travel to Brighton with Amy and Jimmy. He would probably stay again with Jack and Evelien (while Amy and Jimmy would stay at a hotel) and they would all spend time together. (More about this on the Fun Facts about Chapter 48.) The plan changed when December 2019 came, because Jack was in Los Angeles and did his Christmas Charity Livestream. I showed Michael and John being there and decided to keep the plot of John going to Brighton, but Amy and Jimmy coming later because of her ex-husband.  
4\. Amy's ex-husband doesn't have a name, as you've noticed. I usually don't bother finding names for everyone, especially minor characters, so I either leave them nameless (like Amy's ex-husband and Jackson's parents), give them only a first name (like Jackson, Nathan and David), or give them only a last name (like Mr. McKilt in the first story and various doctors).  
5\. After years, PewDiePie appeared in my story again! Last time we saw him was when Michael and John met him in Pax Prime 2015, but they hadn't met in person since. (Not because I hate him or anything, I'm just not a big fan of him.) However, this doesn't mean they don't interact at social media; I just don't show those, unless they're important.  
6\. Because the chapter was too big again, I discarded:  
a) John, Jack, Evelyn, Felix and Marzia hanging out and skipped straight to the first three returning home. I didn't have a lot to write anyway, though I DID think of Felix mentioning Michael by accident and John overhearing Jack scolding him about that later on.  
b) Emily and Evelyn visiting Michael, learning about his break with John and trying to cheer him up. Amy briefly mentions it when she talks on the phone with John.


	26. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 48, "The Last Secret"!**

1\. The title is obviously about Amy's last secret.  
2\. The italics show Amy's point of view.  
3\. Officer Noah Nightingale is a character I just named! The nightingale is a bird that usually sings at night, but it's also a last name that was a nickname for someone with a good voice! Does it fit to Officer Nightingale, though? Yes, it totally does. ;)  
4\. Staying at Officer Nightingale, as you guessed, he's the first flirt Amy has had since she got a divorce! Because the part was too big, I didn't write about their coffee date, but I believe it's implied that they stayed in touch after Amy returned to Los Angeles! How will it proceed, though? That's up to you to decide!  
5\. Amy's secret is kind of cliché (and bares a few similarities to Michael's dad's behavior against his mom), but I really wanted to add it to show her determination and how she tries her best to be a good mother, even neglecting her own needs, until John was hit. That's when she truly decides to look after herself too.  
6\. Continuing to the first plan I had for this part and Chapter 47, while John, Amy and Jimmy are in Brighton, Emily and Evelyn would realize, after Michael leaving from Los Angeles to talk to John, that Sean has a concert at Brighton (he wasn't a YouTuber at that plan); so, they would fly to Brighton too and all five of them would go to Sean's concert (Maybe Sean and Evelien too?), after Michael and John had talked.  
7\. The chapter was too long again, so I wrote some scenes in summary and left Michael and John's talk for Chapter 49, deciding to do another cliffhanger.


	27. Amy and Noah's Coffee Date (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Like I said on the fun facts of Chapter 48, I wanted to write Amy and Noah's first coffee "date", but I didn't because the part was too big. So, you'll read it here! Enjoy!**

Amy and Noah ordered coffee and sat down at a table in a quiet corner. Feeling sleepy from last night, Amy got a big sip, almost burning herself. She quickly drank water, while Noah was observing her. Any noticed that and blushed.  
\- Oh man, I'm a idiot, aren't I?  
\- No, of course not!  
\- Then why are you looking at me?  
\- Uh... I was... Uh...  
\- Come on, admit it, you WERE looking at me because I'm an idiot!  
\- No, I swear I wasn't! I was looking at you because you look charming and I can't understand why a man could hurt a woman like you!  
Noah blushed after saying those words, and so did Amy, who didn't know if she believed him or not. She sipped her coffee, more carefully this time, and simply whispered:  
\- Thank you...  
\- You're welcome. So... Tell me about yourself! If you want to, of course, I don't wanna to pressure you into anything.  
Normally, Amy wouldn't just tell her story of her life to anyone who had JUST met; however, she somehow felt like she could trust Noah. After drinking another sip of coffee, she told Noah everything, starting from when she first met her ex-husband.

\- And now here we are.  
\- Wow...  
\- Wow, indeed.  
\- You have been through a lot after all.  
\- Yeah...  
\- You know, though, you are lucky to have your friends! I bet they love you so much!  
\- Yeah, they do! John literally saved me last night! He kept him busy while I was getting help!  
\- He IS a brave man. He could have been a great police officer.  
\- I'm sure this statement would flatter him.  
Noah and Amy stopped talking, and drank more coffee. Amy was now the one observing Noah, who looked lost in thought and tired. She hesitated, but asked:  
\- So, how about you? What's YOUR life story?  
\- Oh... I guess it's fair you should know about me, since I know about you.  
\- Yeah, pretty much!  
\- Well... It's KIND of similar to yours...  
\- Did YOU marry a football player too?  
Noah laughed with Amy's joke and continued, shaking his head:  
\- No, but I DID marry someone and then I regretted it. However, unlike you, I didn't try to get a divorce. I just stayed with her and hoped things would get better if we had a child.  
\- And? Did they...?  
\- I didn't get the chance to find out. She died in birth.  
\- Oh. I'm sorry for your loss...  
\- Thanks. It hit me a lot because I didn't expect it. And I never told her I love her...  
\- ...And the child?  
\- It was a girl. I try my best to be a good father to her, but it's very hard, especially when I also have to be perfect at work every day. I hate leaving her to strangers; unlike you, I have no people to leave her at.  
\- Do you perhaps want to go home to her now?  
\- I will, don't worry! In five minutes, to be exact.  
\- Oh, okay, if you say so... Besides, I should go to my son too...  
\- Amy, may I ask you something before we depart?  
\- Uh... Of course.  
\- Can we stay in touch? But not for work. In general. Even after you return to Los Angeles.  
Amy looked away, thinking. Did that man... have an interest in her? And why was she flattered by that? She couldn't lie to herself: she was interested in that man, something that hadn't happened to her in years. All those years, she was trying to give to her son a good life. And just yesterday, she had decided to look after herself too. So, why not?

\- ...Yeah. Let's keep contact. Why not?  
\- I'm happy to hear this!  
Noah stated happily and got up. Amy did the same, and they left the cafeteria. Noah asked Amy:  
\- May I give you a hug? We won't see each other for a long while.  
\- Oh, uh... Of course!  
Happy that he got permission, Noah hugged Amy, who hugged him back, feeling the same warmth in her heart she felt when her friends hugged her; but Noah's was even stronger. Noah then wore his hat, waved at Amy, entered his police car and left. Amy watched him leave, hoping she could see him again soon.  
Back in Los Angeles, all her friends were happy about her taking care of her personal life, and were ready to fully support her. Amy felt once again lucky to have such amazing friends; and now, she had another person who cared about her, even from afar.


	28. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 49, "Full Circle"!**

1\. The title is a reference to all the items that are related to Michael and John's friendship, and the relationship: The marbles, the t-shirts and finally the engagement rings. All three of them have symbols related to Michael's and John's personalities (sun to Michael, nature to John). The only exception is obviously the promise rings, since they're just silver rings. The title is also a nod to the shape of the engagement rings.  
2\. There were a lot of stories I wanted to add, but I decided to show them in a summary.  
3\. The italics here are Jack's POV.  
4\. I was between having 48 and having 50 chapters (without the prologue and the epilogue), but I decided 48. If I had decided 50, I would have a whole part dedicated to COVID-19, but I don't think I'd be able to handle it, because COVID affected my mental health too. So, I included it to a summary again.  
5\. Unlike the other chapter, this is the first chapter that jumps into the future by the time I wrote it (December 10th, 2020). It's just a few days later, but still! The same happens with the marriage and everything else in the Epilogue: they all happen in the future.  
6\. Because the part was too big, I decided for the marriage to happen in the Epilogue.  
7\. The idea of Michael and John proposing to each other has been in my mind for a while, but my first plan was for it to happen at one of their panels at Pax East/West. But COVID-19 made me discard that, yet thankfully Jack appeared with his Mega Donation Charity Event, so I decided the double proposal to happen at Psychoburners' stream instead!  
8\. One other thing I didn't add because I didn't write anything about Michael and John's COVID-19 life is the solo gameplays they decided to do at that time. They were playing games by themselves on Twitch at specific days. The games I had thought were: Minecraft for Michael, Phoenix Wright franchise and Ori and the Will of the Wisps for John (they had already played Ori and the Blind Forest together).


	29. John's Second Bun (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **As you remember at Chapter 33, which was all the way back in 2018, John's hair had gotten so long, that he had to put them in a bun! With COVID being on the loose, I thought that his hair could easily get long again and keep them in a bun again (but without being blue this time)! So technically, he and Sean would have matching buns! Until John's 33rd birthday at October 20th, where he would take the big decision: letting Michael cut it. And that's what you'll read, or you'll actually see the video blog they filmed about that haircut. Enjoy!**

John was at the living room, his hair tied in a bun as always. Sighing, he untied it and all the black locks were soon everywhere, including his face. He blew them away.  
\- Hi. Welcome to this vlog. By the title, you can already guess what it will be about. Don't get me wrong, it was fun having the man bun, and I loved it when you guys were like "Oh, wow, you're a jacksepticeye ripoff" or "Awww, you and Sean are twins now!" It was fun, I will admit. But MY HAIR, is already a mess no matter the length. And the longer it gets, the messier it gets and the more it annoys me! So, for my birthday, I decided to have them cut! ...And I'll let Michael do it.  
John changed the camera angle, showing Michael, who was right behind him, with a chair in front of him and a big sheet on the floor. He raised a scissor at his right hand and a trimming machine at his left hand and shouted:  
\- I'M READY!  
John sighed and continued:  
\- So. This will be either the best OR the worst decision I've taken in my life. If I wear a beanie for the next days, you'll know why! Okay, I'll set the camera I'm holding in the tripod, and there's another camera in Michael's head, so you'll see from his point of view as well!  
The camera in Michael's head showed John setting the other camera on the tripod, and the it switched to the front, where John sat at the chair and Michael put another sheet around him, speaking with a formal tone:  
\- Hello sir, welcome to our salon, what would you like to do with your hair?  
\- Wait, should I get it wet first?  
\- ...Oh, right. Yeah, go ahead!  
Michael agreed, and John took the sheet off him and headed to the bathroom.

Soon, Michael was working, cutting John's hair and speaking to him about random topics hairdressers do. John was answering normally, playing along, until Michael commented on his progress:  
\- Well, that looks good so far! Tell me, do you have a special someone?  
\- Uh... Actually, yes! I do!  
\- Ooooh, how are they like?  
\- Well, HE - it's a he, by the way...  
\- Mhm...  
\- He's nice...  
\- Uh-huh...  
\- And can be a little bit bastard...  
\- Interesting...  
\- And also full of stupid ideas...  
\- Keep going...  
\- And he can also be a narcissist...  
\- I see...  
\- But I love him. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
Michael smiled like an idiot, feeling his heart so full of compliments by his boyfriend, and replied:  
\- Awwwww, that's so nice!  
\- Yeah, I love him so much!  
\- So...  
\- Yeah?  
\- Can I get my payment in advance?  
\- Okay, you've earned it, but you better not screw my hair up!  
\- I won't!  
Michael leaned to John, who gave him a quick kiss. Feeling more determined, Michael continued cutting.

A few minutes later, he was done. He gave a mirror to John, who looked at his newly cut hair in every angle.  
\- Hey, that's not bad! I see you didn't trim it too much!  
\- Well, I didn't want you to be bald, that floof is kinda like your thing!  
\- You're not wrong!  
John agreed, removed the towel from himself and got rid of any extra hairs on him. He then grabbed the camera at the tripod to end the video blog:  
\- Okay, and here we go! The man bun is gone (maybe it will be back in the future if COVID is still a problem), and I have a new haircut!  
\- Everybody go wish John happy birthday and let us know how good I cut his hair!  
\- Yeah, go for that! And thank you for the birthday wishes so far, it's weird being at the same age as Jesus, but oh well!  
\- Do you think we're BOTH Jesus Christ now?  
\- That's... not impossible. Anyway, see you next time, brace yourselves, we got interesting videos coming!  
\- And Halloween is close too! Just saying... Bye!  
\- Bye!  
Michael and John waved at the camera, and the video blog was over.


	30. The End of Unus Annus (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I've spoken about Unus Annus and its purpose in the Fun Facts of Chapter 46, so I won't say anything more about it. However, I WILL say something else: Game Theory released an interesting[ theory about Unus Annus](https://youtu.be/2FiHXAuKhEk), which technically said that after the channel was deleted, so would the people that worked on it, including Amy, Evan etc. So I thought: what if the special guests Unus Annus had brought also disappeared...? So, John decided to expand that theory and talk about it. Then, at Halloween, he and Michael decided to take this theory expansion to the next level... So, the sketch you'll read came up. Beware, it was released at Halloween 2020, but its timeline is at the final moments of Unus Annus, and more specifically at the last minutes of November 13th, 2020. To make it more interesting, I'm using Present instead of Past. (Also yes, Mark and Ethan see it at the final hours of Unus Annus and call Michael and John to praise them about it.)**

_The clock is ticking... The clock keeps ticking and nothing will stop it. 5 minutes left..._  
John is talking to Sean, aka jacksepticeye, when he suddenly doesn't hear him anymore. Like he just... disappeared. He tries to reach out to him:  
\- Sean? Sean? Are you still there? SEAN?  
 _According to MatPat's theory, all the people that work on the channel will also be deleted along with it... 4 minutes left..._  
There is no answer. Curious, John hangs up. He opens Twitter and sees a million headlines of people missing, including James Charles... And jacksepticeye. John reads the names over and over and realizes all these people have one thing in common: they were all Unus Annus guests.  
 _But what about the guests that have been in the channel? What if... they disappeared too? 3 minutes left..._

\- JOHN! JOHN! HELP!  
John hears Michael calling his name. In panic, he runs to the bathroom, the place he heard Michael from, and opens the door. His boyfriend is at the floor, his back against the bathtub, breathing quickly. His legs have disappeared. Shocked, John attempts to run towards him, but he falls. He looks down. He has also lost his legs. Using his hands, he drags himself to Michael and they come close, holding hands. _2 minutes left..._  
\- J-John? W-What is happening to us?  
\- I... I don't know, Michael!  
\- WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?  
\- BECAUSE OF UNUS ANNUS, MICHAEL! It's getting deleted, and so did our friends. And so do we...  
\- I-I-I don't want to go, John! I don't want to go!  
Michael shouts, sobbing loudly. Also crying, John brings his face close to Michael's and whispers:  
\- I know, I know... I don't want to go either...  
Their upper bodies are now almost gone. Soon, they can't even hold hands. _1 minute left..._  
\- I love you...  
\- I love you too...  
They kiss one last time, then their heads disappear. The bathroom is empty now. The house is empty now. There is nothing. _The clock reaches to zero and the screen turns to black. It's over. Everything is over._


	31. Mysterion's True Identity (Untold Story)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **I briefly mentioned in Chapter 49 that December 15th, 2020, is the date when Jackson is officially introduced to the world, at Sean's charity livestream about the Red Nose. So, this is what you'll read now.**

\- Woah, we did it, you guys! We made it to the goal! Two hundred THOUSAND dollars! That's BANANAS! Thank you all so much, you guys are the best and we couldn't do it without you! However, no reason to relax, let's keep the donations going, all money are going for a good cause, I get no profits! I myself will donate too at the end of this livestream! But now, the surprise I promised you! A lot of you tried to guess it, and a lot of of you guessed right: I will reveal who Mysterion is!  
Sean got close to his camera and whispered:  
\- It's Kenny McCormick.  
He stepped back, giggling for a few seconds (while the live chat was going crazy once again), but he stopped quickly and explained himself:  
\- Okay, okay, I'm kidding, I'm not doing that joke again! I had fun doing it for a whole year, and so did Michael and John when you were asking them, but it's time to know the truth. No secrets, no tricks!  
\- So, it's time?  
Mysterion's raspy voice was heard at the right of Sean, who nodded.  
\- It's time. You don't have to do that voice anymore.

Sean stepped at the left, leaving room for Mysterion to appear on camera. He didn't look confident anymore; instead, he looked nervous. He stared at the camera for a moment, smiling awkwardly, then removed his mask and his hood; a lot of pink curly hair expanded at his head. He looked back at the camera and started talking with a normal voice, keeping his hands crossed together in nervousness:  
\- Uhm... Hi. My name is Jackson. And for the last ONE year... I've been Sean Blunt's boyfriend. FIRST boyfriend, to be exact.  
\- That's true.  
\- So... I guess you want to know stuff about me now, so uh... I'll tell you the basics. I'm from Minneapolis of Minnesota, but last year I moved to LA. I studied biology and I currently work at a greenhouse, taking care of plants! And I try my best to make this planet a better place to live for the future, but I promise I won't force you into anything weird! If you do the basics to helping our planet, you're good in my book!  
\- That's true, now Jackson reminds me every day to recycle!  
\- No, I don't! Or at least I don't anymore, you've learnt to do it without me reminding you.  
\- For the record, I've ALWAYS recycled, okay, don't throw hate at me! Jackson just helped me do it more often, since they were times I was forgetting it.  
\- That's true, you DID recycle before! Anyway, and I'm obviously gay, as you can judge from my hair. I met Sean at Pax East of last year and I was there when he came out as gay, and I was the first person to support and believe him!  
\- You were.  
\- And then we officially met at the Pride Festival of LA a few months later! He got an interest to me, and I got an interest to him... And the rest is history. A few months later I also moved to LA, but we don't live together!  
\- For now, at least.  
\- Yeah, for now. So, uh... That's it. That's me. I've been Mysterion this past year. In my defense, though, the whole teasing thing was Sean's idea! I will admit the video where I was unmasking myself the way Mysterion did in the series was MY idea, but that's it. EVERYTHING ELSE was Sean!  
\- Indeed, that was me!  
\- And yes, I also had fun with that joke, although I also felt stressed that you would find and expose me, and then I'd be forced to reveal myself to you sooner without wanting it. But thankfully, I knew how not to leave traces, so that didn't happen. And I now I reveal myself to you officially, without any tricks, at a time I found right. You are now free to judge me, judge my hair, accuse me of seducing Sean, say that I'll burn in hell because I'm gay, etcetera etcetera... You can say whatever you want. I know that I'm not scared to be me anymore, and that I truly love Sean Blunt.  
\- ...  
\- Yes, I said "I love you" and I mean it.  
\- You... You were holding it for this stream?  
\- Yep!  
\- You're not going to believe it, but... I was thinking of saying it too.  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah!  
\- Well, go ahead then! I said what I wanted to say.  
\- I love you, Jackson.  
\- I love you too, Sean.  
Sean and Jackson hugged each other and exchanged a kiss, making all of their supporters' hearts to melt. Then Jackson left to take off the rest of Mysterion's costume and join Sean at the stream for a little more time.


	32. Fun Facts - Psychoburners, Chapter 50 (Epilogue)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Read this AFTER you read Psychoburners Chapter 50/Epilogue, "A New Life"!**

1\. The ends of "Michael and John: A Story of Friendship" and "Psychoburners" have one thing in common: the travel to Greece, and more specifically Santorini. The ending of "Psychoburners" also fits with the cover I used on the first story on [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/60712063-michael-john-a-story-of-friendship).  
2\. Just like Chapter 49, Chapter 50/Epilogue happens in the future from the time I wrote this (December 10th, 2020). And since we're getting close to 2021 and COVID-19 doesn't seem to leave anytime soon, I set it to 2022 just to be sure. If I have to, I'll change it when that year comes.  
3\. As you can see, Sean and Jackson are still together by 2022, and so is Amy and Noah! Emily and Evelyn aren't seen having a special someone, but I left that open; same with Mark and Jack since we won't know if they'll still be with their girlfriends by then or not. And about the question if Amy moved to Brighton or Noah to Los Angeles... Well, Noah moved, since unlike Amy, he doesn't have anyone close to him in Brighton.  
4\. I liked the idea of teasing that I'm Michael and John's daughter and that I wrote their story (and hopefully became famous with it). In fact, I have thought of a finale where Michael, John and the rest of the family would celebrate Ellie's (yes, I'd give her my online nickname) success with the book. She would also have a similar appearance to mine. At the end, though, I decided to leave that open, although for me, THIS is canon: Michael and John adopted a girl that looks like me and named her Ellie.


End file.
